dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jerali Kile
''"We made a monster to fight monsters, then we gave that monster a ship that outclassed pretty much anything we have so that she could do as much damage to the Androgians as possible. We were so stupid assuming she wouldn't turn on us. Command even ordered us to keep the monster in stasis so that she may be used again, crazy I say, but what command says goes..." ''Ancient Dragoian complaining about why Jerali had to be kept alive. ''"Now either make yourself useful to me and start unearthing my starship's hangar, or I will find you a more fitting use. A new bra perhaps? Or just a tiny little snack?" ''Jerali making her intentions known to the unlucky Dragoians who accidentally disabled her stasis generator while setting up a new colony. Jerali was a genetic experiment made by the Ancient Dragoians during the 300 Year Conflict to fight, devour, and demoralise the Androgians. Profile *Name: Jerali Kile *Birth Date: -38023 *Height: 115ft 2in (Without Horns) 117ft 4in (With Horns) *Species: Ancient Dragoian-Dragon-Androgian-Human Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 93165397 Kg Overview Creation As a hybrid of 4 different creatures, Jerali had to be created in a lab. There were many different attempts to make the desired form, although the Ancient Dragoian scientists ended up going with a near perfect looking human (except for the undesired Horns) that had the huge bulk associated with DragonKin. The failed experiments were all killed off once it was realised they didn't have the intended appearance. The 4 species were chosen for differing reasons. *Human: Chosen for it's appearance and nothing more. The thinking was that nothing would demoralise an Androgian more than having a human, a species seen by the Androgians as nothing but food, devour them. *Ancient Dragoian: Chosen for it's scale density which would allow Jerali to shrug off any convential non-starship weapon wieldable by an Androgian without any feeling, even while butt naked. *Dragon: Chosen for it's great size. The 2 subjects were Dragon Matriarchs, a very rare, but large, sub-breed of non-sentient Dragon on Dragoia (Planet) who were both eventually devoured by a mature Jerali, who wear's their large skulls as pauldrons. *Androgian: Chosen for it's great proportional strength, as well as the intention of demoralising any Androgian Jerali would fight. Glasses ''"I can see without them, but the detail is lacking, and I wan't to see every bead of sweat and blood coming from my prey!" ''Jerali muttering to herself about her glasses. Jerali wears heavily reinforced glasses, that have their own shielding systems to stop them breaking, to aid in her poor eyesight which was believed to have come from the Human DNA she has. Uniform Jerali's uniform was not designed for protection, despite the armour plating. It's purpose was intimidation, making sure that no matter how well fed Jerali was, her belly and breast crack were always visible, while allowing for varying degrees of fatness without needing to be re-tailored. This is due to the small jacket which would only give a wider showing of Jerali's belly and bust; a tube top which can stretch in width to allow for any potential breast growth with the only side effect being a more exposed belly and bust. The Dragon Matriarch skulls as pauldrons and their attached cape, as well as all armour plating and finger fake claws, are just for show, and are their to show that Jerali can even take on foes as large as her, and come out the victor. Jerali also decided to wear a Dragoian's severed head (she bit the entire body off in one bite) after re-awakening, and will replace this head she finds one more to her liking. This is the only piece of jewellery she wears on a daily basis, although she does have lots of other Dragoian based jewellery. Other Jewellery ''"It pains me to not eat these little treats, but they do look so pretty hanging off my beautiful body." ''Jerali talking to herself about her Jewellery. Stasis ''"I can't believe how long I've been out, or how much weight I've lost, I do hope there are lots of DragonKin for me to fatten myself up on just outside this facility. Being this thin is disgusting, even with my mighty breasts, I feel weak. If only there was a mirror so I could see just how weak I look..." ''Jerali muttering to herself shortly after effortlessly breaking her bindings after her stasis generator shut down. Appetite ''"Tasty, but hardly filling. I feel the only time I will be able to properly fill my belly is when I am allowed to feed upon Androgia." ''Jerali thinking to herself after devouring an Androgian Scout Ship's entire crew, and the ship itself. ''"Is there a blackhole in that monster's belly or something? Because all she does is moan that isn't full after devouring all Androgian's on a planet, as well as the ships they landed in. If I were her size, I would probably be full before I had finished devouring a single squad of Androgians." ''Ancient Dragoian soldier who served alongside Jerali during the 300 Year Conflict. Few creatures, especially ones of similar size, can eat as much without feeling full as Jerali. Jerali can spend every waking moment of a day devouring Rare Dragoian Metal without ever feeling full, allowing her to devour vast quantities of DragonKin or entire starships. The prospect of DragonKin meat will always be the bigger draw to Jerali, meaning she will often spend a few hours devouring a starship before setting out to find living food. However, during periods of little activity, Jerali has made her way through entire starships. It's rumoured that the only time Jerali will feel full is when her belly and bust grow so huge that she is no longer able to move. Size ''"I wish I was large enough to devour entire starships in a few bites, rather than a few million, that way I could get the delicious crew mixed in with the still tasty starship. Sadly logistical issues would mean I need wings or something to travel through space, probably why those little Dragoians haven't tried to make me larger." ''Jerali thinking about her size. While Jerali's size is perfect for her role as a devourer of Androgians, Jerali wishes she was larger so that she could devour starships which had crew still inside them so that she bulk out the more plentiful food with the more delicious food. Combat Style Jerali's immense size, especially when compared to both Androgians and Ancient Dragoians, heavily influenced her combat style. Jerali's appetite and desire to fill her gigantic belly led to her combat style being grab foe, stuff foe into maw (only chewing if need be), swallow, repeat. In a rush however, Jerali may just crush her foes, especially if they are Ancient Dragoians, underfoot or snap their necks so that they can be devoured later (or licked off the bottom of her boot if a pulped Ancient Dragoian). However, should Jerali be down to her last foe, she will deliberately take her time, making sure to cause as much harm to her foe using just her maw as possible before swallowing what remains to fatten herself up. Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters